Petra Parker (Earth-TRN454)
Petra Parker is Ultimate Spider-Man TV show, Petra Parker better known as Spider-Girl is an alternate Universe counterpart of Spider-Man from the Gender-Flipped Universe. History When "Ultimate Spider-Man" arrives in her dimension, he is surprised to find a female version of J. Jonah Jameson named Joanna Jameson, who like Jonah, slanders superheroes. Spidey encounters Spider-Girl, who is very surprised and rather angry that there is a male version of herself, constantly telling Peter to stay out of her way, telling him "a boy can't be Spider-Girl". Peter attempts to warn her of the Green Goblin, who is after her blood. Petra finally relents, having faced a "Goblin" before, and unmasks herself to him, introducing herself, as does he. As they arrive at Oscorp, Spider-Man is surprised to see a female version of Green Goblin, named Norma Osborn (voiced by Wendie Malick), who is based on the original incarnation, with a costume, bat-glider, and pumpkin bombs, while Spider-Girl is surprised to see a male Green Goblin (voiced by Steven Weber, based on the Ultimate incarnation, who is monstrous and mutated, yet still uses a glider and bombs. She questions if "Goblin is a man or monster", which Goblin replies "Why can't I be both?". As Spider-Girl fights Green Goblin, while Spider-Man fights She-Goblin. After finding an opening to steal a sample of Spider-Girl's blood, and after doing so, Norma asks Norman to give her what she asked for, which is a vial of the Goblin serum. After drinking it, Norma transforms into a monstrous version of herself, fully becoming She-Goblin. As they battle and defeat her, Spider-Girl runs out of web-fluid and falls off of the Georgia Washington Bridge, but Peter saves her. Having defeated Norma, Petra thanks Peter for helping her, saying "it's good to know there's another hero out there, even if he's a boy." Spider-Man bids Spider-Girl farewell as he pursues Goblin. Spider-Girl returns in "Spider-Verse" Part 4, having been summoned by the "Ultimate" Spider-Man, alongside Spider-Man 2099, Spyder-Knight, Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Ham and Ultimate Spider-Man, forming the Web-Warriors, in order to combat Goblin, who has injected himself with a serum of their DNA, and has transformed into Spider-Goblin. After defeating Spider-Goblin, Electro, who Goblin had been using as a slave throughout the story, is freed from the Siege Perilous, and having been empowered by it, merges with the Helicarrier, transforming into a massive battle mecha. As they fight Electro, he sets the Helicarrier to self-destruct. After Spider-Man defeats Electro, Spider-Girl, with help from Spider-Ham, set the Helicarrier to fly out of reach, where it can detonate safely. With the battle won, Spider-Girl, along with all of the Spider-Men, returns to her dimension. Personality Much like her male counterpart, Peter Parker, Petra is very confident in her abilities, and constantly delivers witty quips and jokes. she is very talkative, ranting on and on without letting Peter ask a question. Although her overconfidence tends to get her into trouble, like when she underestimates Peter's version of the Goblin. She is also very sexist, calling Peter a "boy" in a negative tone, although this may be a result of her native universe, which may be dominated by women. Powers & Skills After Petra was bitten by a radioactive spider, she achieved arachnid powers and uses to fight crime and villainy. * Superhuman Strength: Spider-Girl possesses superhuman strength, she is strong enough to easily destroy mechanical robots from S.H.I.E.L.D and hold many tons of weight when needed. It is stated that Spider-Girl can lift in max about 17 tons. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Girl's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. She has endured blows from beings with strength much greater than her own, fallen many meters in the air, and even been hit through steel walls. * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Girl is very agile and can easily do back flips in air. Because of her slender, feminine form, Spider-Girl is even more agile than Peter Parker. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Girl's reflexes are above even the finest human athlete. She has shown that she can dodge strikes from beings with supernatural speed, gunfire, and energy blasts. * Wall-Crawling: Being injected by the mutated spider, Spider-Girl can crawl along surfaces much like a spider would. * Spider-Sense: Spider-Girl can sense dangers that happens moments before it actually happens, which enhances her reflexes. It works like a alarm that sounds when danger is near. * Superhuman Equilibrium: After being bitten by the mutated spider, Spider-Girl can balance herself on any object no matter small or narrow. * Increased Metabolism: Spider-Girl's peak-female metabolism allows her to heal from injuries slightly faster than normal. Though major injuries, loss of blood, organs or amputated limbs will not regenerate. Her metabolism is not as developed as Miles Morales, Miguel O'Hara or Peter Parker. Paraphernalia Equipment * Web-Shooters Transportation * Web-swinging Trivia * In the comic series Spider-Girl is the daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson known as May "Mayday" Parker. * The scene on the Georgia Washington Bridge is an homage to the comic The Night Gwen Stacy Died". However here Spider-Man manages to save the girl. * Spider-Girl is a gender-swapped version of Spider-Man. * This is the first animated appearance of Spider-Girl, although it's not May Parker. Gallery Petra Parker (Earth- TRN454)/Gallery Comic * Ultimate Spider-Man Web-Warrior Spider-Verse 1 * Ultimate Spider-Man Web-Warrior Spider-Verse 4 * Ultimate Spider-Man (Infinite Comics) (2016) #9 * Ultimate Spider-Man (Infinite Comics) (2016) #10 Category:Spider Category:Human/Spider Hybrid Category:Female